


How Deep Is Your Love

by flowerfan



Series: Season 6 Reaction Fics [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6x02 reaction fic, Homecoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6x02 reaction fic</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Kurt reflects on the argument in the auditorium and whether he has a chance at getting Blaine back.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	How Deep Is Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unspoiled - please help me keep it that way!

Blaine stormed out of the auditorium, leaving Kurt frozen in his wake. Shit, shit, shit, this just keeps getting worse, he thought to himself. He opened his mouth to call after Blaine, but nothing came out.

"Well then, we'd better get started," Rachel said cheerily, taking Roderick's arm and heading off towards the choir room. "There's a bit of history there, you'll learn all about it,” she said to him, noting his shocked expression. “Don’t let it throw you. I think someone made a chart..."

Kurt followed along behind them, heart still pounding in his chest. He should have said something more to Blaine, made it clear that he didn't have anything to do with Jane's transfer. That he would never try to get back at Blaine for seeing Karofsky - _Dave,_ he corrected himself. But he didn't. Why was it so hard to talk to Blaine all of a sudden?

In the choir room, Rachel finished her pep talk, then gave Roderick some sheet music to look over. Kurt pulled Rachel aside. "Why didn't you tell Blaine this had nothing to do with me?"

"I did, Kurt. I told him Jane came to me." Rachel looked at him sadly. "Don't worry, he's just upset. He'll come around."

Not likely, if Kurt couldn't manage to have a civil conversation with him. Kurt played the conversation over in his head. He shouldn't have defended Rachel's actions, shouldn't have called Blaine out on having a full team. He could have at least been neutral, tried to mediate. Seen Blaine's side, appreciated the effort he had put in trying to get Dalton to do the right thing. Praised him for taking a risk for her. Kurt sighed to himself. If he really wanted Blaine back, he had to stop automatically arguing with him at every opportunity. 

It had become almost second nature, he knew, debating everything Blaine said. Kurt had talked about it with his therapist. Apparently it was going to take some time to break himself of this unfortunate habit. But he didn't think he had time, not with the way things were going. He needed a plan, before he put his foot in his mouth again. With his luck, Blaine would propose to Dave and then all bets would be off.

*****

Later that night, at Homecoming, Kurt stood with Rachel and the New Directions alums as everyone danced and sang. He had hoped that Blaine would be here too. Given the disaster of this afternoon, however, he wasn't surprised by his absence. But as the fireworks went off and illuminated the parking lot in shining reds and blues Kurt finally spotted Blaine, snuggled up with Dave in the back of a pick-up truck. That sickening feeling rose in his throat again, seeing Karofsky's arm around Blaine, his Blaine, who looked so slight and small in comparison to Dave’s bulk. _His little cub...._. Ugh, he could not let his mind go there. It was too much to take. 

Rachel saw him looking and put her arm around him. "It's not the end of the story, Kurt," she whispered, turning him back towards the bonfire. "You dated Adam, and that didn't go anywhere."

At least Blaine didn't have to _see_ me with Adam, Kurt thought miserably. Although it was Kurt’s own fault that he was here, watching this nightmare play out - he chose to come back to Lima, foolishly believing Blaine would just be there for the taking, pining away in his old bedroom, sighing over his scrapbook. Was he really so self-centered that he hadn't considered that Blaine would move on? 

No, it wasn't just that. It was Blaine, and his stubborn insistence that they were meant to be. That they were soulmates. Blaine kept believing during their first break-up, calmly informing Kurt that he knew they would end up together, even when Kurt couldn't find a way to reconcile the love and the fear he was feeling. It had frustrated Kurt back then, made him feel a little annoyed, but also a little jealous of Blaine's certainty. More than that, it had made him feel safe, and loved, and understood. But if Blaine no longer believed in them, if Kurt had destroyed his unswerving conviction, how was Kurt supposed to respond to that?

What changed? Kurt remembered Blaine asking him that question in the café, when he finally blurted out the unspeakable thought that had been bouncing around in his head for weeks. And he remembered all too well the broken look on Blaine's face. He wasn't happy with the answer he gave Blaine that day - they were young, they had a good run.... It sounded just as lame in his head now as it did then. And it didn't get to the heart of the problem, the trouble Kurt was having truly opening up and letting Blaine in. His confusion at how easy Blaine found intimacy, and how injured Blaine was by Kurt's ineptitude. 

"Kurt? You coming to Breadstix?" Rachel looked at him quizzically. The fireworks were over and people were beginning to head for their cars. Kurt had been so lost in thought he hadn't noticed.

"No, I think I'm going to go home. I've got to figure out what to do." 

"About Blaine?" Rachel asked.

Kurt nodded. "I’ve screwed it all up. There's still so much he doesn't know. So much I need to tell him."

"So tell him."

"It's not that easy. He hates me even more now than he did before. And I... It's like I can't even talk to him anymore."

"You'll figure it out," Rachel said mildly, taking his arm as they dodged a group of overly energetic cheerleaders.

"What if I can't?" Kurt said, his throat getting tight. "Rachel, what if he doesn't love me any more?"

Rachel stopped walking and turned to face Kurt. "I know this thing with Dave is weird. Maybe it's what Blaine needs right now. But he'll always love you, Kurt. Always."

"How do you know?" Kurt sniffed, fishing a tissue out of his pocket. "How can you know that?"

Rachel glanced quickly over her shoulder, then tossed her hair and started walking again, a hand on Kurt’s shoulder to pull him along. "Well, my first clue was the look on Blaine’s face when he spotted you in the crowd. My second clue was the look he gave you just after that, when the fireworks started. Clues three through, oh, thirty or so, would be all the times after that I caught him staring at you."

"Really?"

"Really. Heart eyes and all." Rachel smiled softly at him, opening the passenger side door of her dad's car and gesturing for Kurt to get in. "Now come on, there's a piece of overrated cheesecake at Breadstix with your name on it."

Kurt didn't want to get his hopes up, but if Blaine really had been watching him tonight, maybe he still had a chance after all.


End file.
